


Too Late

by AnonymousLIX



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Apologies, Engagement, F/M, Guilt, Late at Night, Love, Love Confessions, Regret, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousLIX/pseuds/AnonymousLIX
Summary: A scene from Pierce proposing to Chloe Decker, while Lucifer watches their every move, torturing himself with the scene in front of him.... but what if one accidental look, changes everything....
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Marcus Pierce
Comments: 14
Kudos: 53





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one shot story full of angst and sadness... hope you enjoy it tho...

It was midnight..... everything was empty and all Lucifer could hear were the sounds of horns and the smell of pollution... but that was it... his eyesight was blurry and his mind was all about Chloe...

Every second and minute as he gets closer to Chloe's house was a drip of sweat, still thinking of the exact words that he'd wish came out of his mouth,while Linda's words wandered in his mind. Her words were his guide, his only hope and motivation... At that point...

all he wanted over his life was for Chloe to choose him

He was in love with her, but didn't know how to tell it to her, how to confront her those three special words... those words which he never thought in a millenia would ever say to someone... not even the detective....

*****

A few minutes later he arrived at Chloe's apartment... but had a questionable look, considering that he recognised the motor bike of pierce parked outside her home... 

He tried to push every thought of them together... but half of him absolutely knew that they were together...

Lucifer decided to go through the back door first, but before he could even make it, he passed through her window... and everything crashed... 

his world was no longer turning, tears were making it through his eyes, as a single tear dropped onto the grass that surrounded her house... 

There stood the detective all so happy with Pierce slowly sliding that ring on her finger... 

this was torture... this is what pain felt like... 

-to see the love of your life all so happy, but not with you... 

Lucifer's legs started to shake, wanting him to get in there to stop them, but at the same time he wanted her happy... I mean it's been a while since he saw her smile... 

"but why?... why pierce?!" He murmured softly, secretly wanting to shout in agony... 

He didn't know why he was still there... he didn't know why he was still watching their every move... but now he knew the reason why... 

... he was torturing himself... the way he countlessy made Chloe sad, cry to the point were she wanted him to leave... 

he stumbled back a bit trying to go, but his stubborn self didn't want to... Lucifer stared to the ground when he saw them embraced tightly, but when he looked back up... he saw her staring right back at him... her expression was hard to read, but one thing was clear... she was shocked... 

He couldn't bare the pain any longer and turned his back only to hear a woman scream his name and footsteps rushing behind him, but he didn't mind, as every step he take the more anger and sorrow his heart felt. All Lucifer wanted to do was to punch a wall and release every emotion he felt. 

Soon he saw his car in his view , but at the same time the rushing footsteps was getting louder and closer, he kept hearing his name, but was still in full range. Lucifer was about to open the car door when a hand pulled him backwards, still in shock he turned around only to see the detective with running tears coming from her oceanic blue eyes that anyone would have melted into, she's turned soft, she felt weak... but mostly it was guilt... 

The more Lucifer looked at her the more he got angrier with himself considering that he made her cry once more... he hated it... he hated her tears... 

Every drop of tear that he saw fell from her eyes was like a squeeze he felt in his heart.... 

This was his weakness... her tears was his weakness... 

Lucifer couldn't look into her anymore and tried pulling away from her grasp, but she refused seeing him leave. 

"Lucifer" she called for his attention, but nothing was working

"don't go-" Chloe continued as her voice cracked at the end of her sentence... 

Chloe begged as she hardened her hold on his hand, not wanting him to leave all of a sudden.

Lucifer, couldn't handle the pain in her voice and turned to look at her again, he gently placed a hand on her cheek and watched her closed her eyes. 

"don't cry detective".... he said wiping her tears away and weakly smiled as she opened her eyes and locked gazes with him again... 

It was silent for a bit, but this felt like eternity... 

Lucifer shifted his gaze from her to the ring that was shining, it was beautiful. He slowly bit his lower lip and looked back up at her... 

"I love you...." he started and saw Chloe closed her eyes again leaning into his palm more

"sooo much detective"... he added and tears were uncontrolable to stop from falling... 

"but I want you happy... I want to see you smiling... even if it isn't with me" his voice cracked mid way in his sentence, but he couldn't handle it any longer... 

He would forever choose her happiness over his... even if it means to let her go... 

Chloe placed a hand on his, before pulling him into a hug that made them both melt into each others arms. 

Moments later they felt drops of rain pouring, but that didn't stop them from letting go. 

This hug lasted far more than they expected it to be, but they were too focused onto one another that they didn't give a shit if they were dripping wet... by now the rain was pouring hard and so was their tears... 

"Chloe!" they heard a man shout causing them to pull away and look to the direction of the voice to see Pierce on her front door looking right back at them. Chloe hesitated on going back to Pierce, but before she can even make the decision she felt Lucifer letting go of her hands as he entered his car, leaving her out in the pouring rain, but before she can go after him, someone grabbed her waist from behind that startled her a bit but knew that it was Pierce. 

He held her close to his chest while the other hold an umbrella. They both watched as Lucifer's car disappeared in the distance until it couldn't be seen by her view anymore.

"Lucifer..." Chloe murmured softly as she leaned onto Pierce's shoulder letting a single tear drop from her eyes as it slid to her neck, finally falling to the ground...

**Author's Note:**

> don't hate me... lol loveyahhhh


End file.
